Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 2 \\ 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 0 \\ 2 & 7\end{array}\right]$